criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Open Wounds
Open Wounds is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventy-sixth case of the game and the twentieth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Jazz Town, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Frank and the player ran out of gas near a Civil War reenactment battlefield, where they saw actor Joe Stanford being shot to death with a cannonball. Mid-investigation, Veronica Blade fired a cannon to pay homage to his ancestor, almost hitting the team. Furthermore, Stanley Bullock and his men aimed their cannons towards the Blade estate. The team found enough evidence to arrest teacher Harriet Davis for the murder. Harriet denied the accusations but soon admitted to the crime. She was against violence and believed that the war reenactment would encourage it among society. When Joe placed a poster about a shooting practice near her school, Harriet decided it was the last straw, prompting her to shoot Joe with a cannon. Judge Dante sentenced her to 20 years in jail. After the trial, Yann suddenly left the police station. They looked for him at the Cannonball Saloon, where they found a recorded police interview that (per Russell) showed that Stanley was a suspect in a previous Puppeteer investigation. Stanley said that Yann interrogated him to find new leads on the serial killer. After Frank and the player helped Veronica to continue the reenactment, Hannah reported that another hurricane was heading for Jazz Town. Summary Victim *'Joe Stanford' (shot by a cannonball on a reenactment battlefield) Murder Weapon *'Cannonball' Killer *'Harriet Davis' Suspects PBCase20HDavis.png|Harriet Davis PBCase20GStanford.png|Gwen Stanford PBCase20WBillings.png|Wayne Billings PBCase20VBlade.png|Veronica Blade PBCase20SBullock.png|Stanley Bullock Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mint julep. *The killer reads Abraham Lincoln. *The killer plays chess. *The killer wears a cotton flower. *The killer has sooted clothes. Crime Scenes C76BattlefieldA.png|Reenactment Battlefield C76BattlefieldB.png|Battlefield Trench C76SaloonA.png|Saloon Entrance C76SaloonB.png|Saloon Terrace C76BladesA.png|Blades' Estate C76BladesB.png|Garden Bridge Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Reenactment Battlefield. (Clues: Cannonball, Torn Tissue, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Joe Stanford; Murder Weapon registered: Cannonball) *Examine Torn Tissue. (Result: Napkin; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Saloon Entrance) *Investigate Saloon Entrance. (Prerequisite: Napkin restored; Clues: Faded Board, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Board. (Result: Board Logo) *Analyze Board Logo. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Harriet Davis) *Question Harriet Davis about her anti-reenactment campaign. (Prerequisite: Board Logo analyzed) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone; New Suspect: Gwen Stanford) *Tell Gwen Stanford about her father's death. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Examine Cannonball. (Result: Cannonball Message) *Analyze Cannonball Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Abraham Lincoln) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint julep; New Clue: Wooden Scraps) *Examine Wooden Scraps. (Result: Compass; New Suspect: Wayne Billings) *Ask Wayne Billings about the compass he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Compass restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Veronica Blade about her links to the investigation. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Veronica drinks mint julep) *Investigate Blades' Estate. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Credit Card, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Reenactment Enlistment Form) *Ask Wayne Billings why he was denied access to the reenactment. (Prerequisite: Reenactment Enlistment Form unraveled; Profile updated: Wayne drinks mint julep and reads Abraham Lincoln) *Examine Victim's Credit Card. (Result: Credit Card Number) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Saloon Terrace) *Confront Gwen Stanford about the theft of her father's credit card. (Prerequisite: Credit Card Number analyzed; Profiles updated: Gwen drinks mint julep, Harriet drinks mint julep) *Investigate Saloon Terrace. (Prerequisite: Credit Card Number analyzed; Clues: Faded Document, Old Camera) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Routine Map) *Analyze Routine Map. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Examine Old Camera. (Result: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Unknown Suspect) *Examine Unknown Suspect. (New Suspect: Stanley Bullock) *Confront Stanley Bullock about the argument he had with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Suspect identified to be Stanley; Profile updated: Stanley drinks mint julep and reads Abrahm Lincoln) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Stanley Bullock from causing a Confederate riot. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Stanley plays chess) *Investigate Garden Bridge. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Stack of Weapons, Faded Bill) *Examine Stack of Weapons. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Shooting Invitation) *Ask Harriet Davis about the rifle shooting invitation. (Prerequisite: Shooting Invitation restored; Profile updated: Harriet reads Abraham Lincoln and plays chess) *Examine Faded Bill. (Result: Repair Quote) *Analyze Repair Quote. (09:00:00) *Ask Veronica Blade about the repair quote she filed against the victim. (Prerequisite: Repair Quote analyzed; Profile updated: Veronica reads Abraham Lincoln and plays chess) *Investigate Battlefield Trench. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Chess Box, Wooden Quadrant) *Examine Chess Box. (Result: Lighter) *Analyze Lighter. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has sooted clothes) *Examine Wooden Quadrant. (Result: White Fibers) *Analyze White Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cotton flower.) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See if Veronica needs help. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Reenactment Battlefield. (Prerequisite: Veronica interrogated; Clue: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Uniform) *Analyze Uniform. (09:00:00) *Show Veronica how the Union uniform perfectly fits Frank. (Prerequisite: Uniform analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Blades' Estate. (Prerequisite: Veronica interrogated; Clue: Bird's Nest) *Examine Bird's Nest. (Result: Magnolia Flower) *Show the complete costume to Veronica. (Prerequisite: Magnolia Flower found; Reward: MALE American Civil War Uniform, FEMALE American 1860s Dress) *Examine Trashcan. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Result: Saloon Coaster) *Investigate Saloon Entrance. (Prerequisite: Saloon Coaster found; Clue: Audio Tape) *Examine Audio Tape. (Result: Police Interview) *Analyze Police Interview. (06:00:00) *Ask Stanley about the Puppeteer investigation. (Prerequisite: Police Interview analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia .]] *This is one of the cases in which both Frank and Amy interact with each other. *In the "Saloon Terrace" crime scene, the man featuring on the wanted poster strongly resembles Heisenberg from the popular American crime drama television series Breaking Bad. *Also in the "Saloon Terrace" crime scene, a poster of Bruce Lee can be spotted. *The plot of this case is based in the American Civil War, occurred between 1861 and 1865. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Jazz Town